


Fuck Shit Up And Not Die

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Series: Fuck Shit Up And Not Die [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Bucky Barnes, Angry Sex, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blood and Violence, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon-Typical Violence, CaptainHydra!Bucky, Car Accidents, Civil War Bucky Barnes, Come Marking, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dark!Bucky, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flashbacks, Hellfire Grant Ward, Hydra Agent Reader (Marvel), Hydra Bucky Barnes, Hydra Grant Ward, Hydra Natasha Romanoff, Hydra Peter Parker, Hydra Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hydra Steve Rogers, Knife Violence, Knifeplay, Leave No Evidence Behind, Masturbation, Minor Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Murder Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Oaths & Vows, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Sex, Possessive Winter Soldier, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Project Centipede (Marvel), Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Quake Skye | Daisy Johnson, Reader is here to fuck up shit, Rebecca Barnes is a little shit, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Marriage, Super soldier reader, Uniform Kink, Violence against women, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier and Winter's Shadow finally meet again, Winter's Shadow is here, authority kink, dark!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: After Project Insight succeeded, Captain Hydra, Steven Grant Rogers, and the Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff-Barton rescued James Buchanan Barnes and his partner, the Winter's Shadow from Siberia.At first, it's fine. Bucky and his partner are adjusting to their new life together.Except there's a problem. You're not his partner. You're his secret wife.Then you killed Pierce. Steve became Director of Hydra. Bucky became his right-hand-man. Things start heating up when the Avengers are brought back together and start killing off Hydra members.But now it's different. Hydra might fall, for good.Times could have been better. Now John Garrett is planning something with the supersoldier serum and you're convinced Bucky won't love you if Hydra falls. Bucky is just over all angry at the world at the moment. And now there's something going on with the Secret Housewives of Hydra?Also known as: James Buchanan Barnes' secret wife gets roped into another mission.Also known as: James Buchanan Barnes and his secret wife get married, for reals for reals. Welcome to the most chaotic wedding of the year. There might be dead bodies involved during the honeymoon.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Fuck Shit Up And Not Die [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Fuck Shit Up And Not Die

**Author's Note:**

> | Some warnings for a fight in this chapter. Not a physical one, so no need to worry for the Reader and Bucky! Some come markings and possessive behavior from Winter, so be warned!
> 
> The Winter Soldier and the Winter's Shadow finally make their full-fledged appearance together! Yay for WinterShadow making their appearance!
> 
> Also yes, Winter and Shadow speak in /only/ Russian. So, no English folks. Sorry. Have some smut instead.
> 
> And yes, the older Barbie movies are superior. I will fight anyone who disagrees.

“Mmm…” 

A soft noise came from the warm body beside him. The woman got up from the bed. 

“Mmm… come back to bed, doll.” The man murmured. You sighed as you turned to look over at your husband. Being a supersoldier, Bucky didn’t need to sleep. So last night while you passed out, he laid beside you after a long session of sex. You were pretty sure you’d have the marks until the rest of the week. You were still bare naked too. Bucky hummed, clearly enjoying the view. 

_“I’m going to have these marks all over me until the end of the week,”_ you sighed as you gently opened the blinds. You heard footsteps behind you as Bucky got up from the bed, wrapping his arms around you. 

_“That’s the point, doll.”_ Bucky hummed. His nose nuzzled your cheek as you rolled your eyes. The two of you looked outside the window together. It was still dark outside. Bucky would have to go to a Hydra meeting in a few hours. A flesh finger traced its way up from your hips up to your breast, rolling a nipple in his hands as you softly swore. You yelped as Bucky picked you up, walking back to the bed. You shrieked in surprise as you were thrown back in bed, Bucky slipping on top of you. He held your hands up, locking your legs in place with his, preventing you from moving. You heard a click of the handcuffs you two had used last night. The handcuffs shook as you tried prying away from your husband. 

“Mmm, I don’t remember seeing you this fidgety last night doll,” Bucky teased as he played with a nipple, twisting it between his fingers. Still, you continued to squirm. 

“Bucky,” you whined, “I have to make your lunch, remember?” Bucky chuckled. 

“Doll, it’s still five AM. You can wait.” He growled at the end. 

Unlike Mrs. Rogers, Bucky let you have free reign over whatever you wanted to wear. He wasn’t like Steve who bought clothes from the ’40s to have you wear for him. The two of you had been following orders for too many decades. He didn’t want your marriage to be the same. But, you found after seeing Mrs. Rogers dressed in the ‘40s theme, that you liked it too. So a couple of Amazon online shopping sprees later, your wardrobe was consisting of mostly ‘40s inspired clothing. There was a bit of the ‘90s inspired clothing there too. You found you liked that era too. 

“Daddy,” you whined. 

“No, kitten.” Bucky snarled. His flesh hand spread out your legs roughly, a rumble falling from his chest as he eyed the still sticky combination of semen and slick on your thighs. A metal finger made its way inside you as Bucky smirked at your whine.

“I think my wife can take another one, can’t she?” Bucky purred. You nodded frantically. The two of you sighed in relief as Bucky slid back in. Your body was littered with bruises, and you knew this time wouldn’t be different. These bruises would just be joining the already existing ones. 

“Ah, and there I thought I heard my wife complain’,” Bucky smirked. You glared up at him. 

_“Shut up and fuck me, husband.”_

A cry left your throat as Bucky started pounding into you. You couldn’t hold onto him, because of the damn handcuffs. Your body was still sore from last night’s session, so you allowed your husband to grip onto your hips, allowing free reign to your body. Bucky took a nipple in his mouth, making you whine as your head sank further into the pillows. Your legs bounced with every thrust, your husband groaning above you. 

He was good. Your Bucky, your James, your Jamie- he was always good to you. Bucky continued to rut into you, pulling moans from you. You came around him, your cunt gripping his cock as your walls milked him. Bucky snarled, groaning as he came inside you, filling you. He loved how your walls gripped him. You walls greedily milked him for every last drop, determined to take his seed.

He continued to thrust in you, making you come again. This time, you cried out as your orgasm ripped through you, the handcuffs making clanking noises against the bedpost. A metal and flesh hand were gripping your hips so tight, his fingernails sinking into your hips so good, that you slowly smelled the wavering smell of blood. 

“There’s going to be another mission today…” _thrust_ “Stevie’s angry…” another harder thrust made a sob escape your lips. A line of sweat ran down Bucky’s spine. He looked down at you. Your eyes were open, looking at him as for the first time. Bucky slipped his cock in faster, not wanting his cum to ever leave you. He never wanted to leave you. 

“Shit, doll, squeezing me so goddamn tight… you okay?” Bucky panted from above you. 

“Don’t… don’t stop… don’t stop…” you pleaded, begged, and even whined. 

“Don’t you dare fucking… pop out… put your fucking hand on my cunt… right there… oh- ah fuck yes,” you cried, Bucky’s metal hand clamping onto your folds, forcing your cunt onto his cock. It made you shriek. You were close. So fucking close. You wanted to feel your walls squeeze the ever-loving shit out of your husband’s dick. 

“Yes, yes, yes. Oh, I’m so close, so close James,” you whined. Bucky applied more pressure onto your cunt, taking your other nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. It was enough to send you to the edge, shrieking as you heard the handcuffs clink against the headboard. Bucky removed his mouth from your nipple. He swore so loudly in Russian that the entire block could’ve fucking heard, watching with dark lust-blown eyes as he spilled his seed in you, your cunt milking him for every last drop. His metal hand removed from your cunt, reached over to the sex drawer, pulling out the keys for the handcuffs, setting your wrists free. The keys were shoved back into the drawer, slamming it shut.  
  
For a moment, all the two of you could do was pant, trying to recatch your breaths. 

“So,” you panted, “what’s this about a mission, again?” 

  
  


**_A Few Weeks Ago…_ **

**“Shit!”** **  
** **  
** **“Language.”**

**The golden-haired man glared at the dark-haired man sitting across from him in his office. The Director of Hydra, Steven Grant Rogers, was most adequately, pissed off. Irritated could’ve been another word to describe his emotions at the moment. Maybe rage. Yeah, rage was a nice way to put how he was feeling at the moment.**

**After your little incident at the spa, things had been discussed.**

**Steve was now in a happy poly relationship with Mrs. Rogers and Tony Stark. Said man now lived with them with Peter. Tony got along with Peter, hitting it off immediately. He became a father figure to the boy, often talking about science. Mrs. Rogers was a little pistol, like him. So that made them get along easily. And there was something about her nipple piercings too.**

**Rhodey had moved into the Rogers family home too. Not that Steve cared, he was Tony’s best friend. Wherever Tony went, Rhodey followed. He found himself getting along with the ex-soldier.**

**Then Steve had found out other things, too. Sam, Bruce, and Clint lived with Natasha and her and Clint’s two kids- Cooper and Lila. The two other men had become uncles to the two children. While Natasha was at work, the three men would take care of the kids. Cooper was eleven now. Lila was nine. But they knew their mom’s job. They knew they were now in a world that wasn’t safe. They wanted Hydra gone as much as their parents did. But they were loyal soldiers, pretending to go to school, saying the Hydra pledge, nodding to whatever they were told. To the outside world, Cooper and Lila Romanoff were perfect soldiers, perfect children of the United States of Hydra.**

**The Avengers met once a week, in secret, to discuss their plans with Hydra. Slowly, they took out members of Hydra.**

**Which now led Steve to his current problem.**

**It was getting harder. They were running low on Avengers. The situations were getting more dangerous. He didn’t dare try to send out Mrs. Rogers. Or Tony. He loved them too much. If they got hurt…**

**“Becca told me about John Garrett. I did some digging. He’s contacting Hydra members from Europe about his failing organs. He wants a knock off version of the serum.”** **  
** **  
** **Bucky had heard of John Garrett. Hell, he had even seen him and his little clique here at the office where he worked with Steve. Mrs. Rogers was just down the hall, three doors down.**

**John had even seen you, although rarely. Whenever you came to the office with Bucky, you always walked with him, beside him. Like a shadow. Looming over him. He didn’t mind that. People were afraid of him. And to an extension- you.**

**These people he was surrounded by weren’t his friends. They weren’t even his colleagues, either. He didn’t care about these people. Even the people he trained were dying by his hand because they weren’t strong enough.** **  
** **  
** **And honestly, Bucky couldn’t fucking care less. They weren’t you. They weren’t Steve. They weren’t Mrs. Rogers. They weren’t Peter. Tony. Rhodey. Talia. Clint. Sam. Cooper and Lila.**

**“He’s planning a thing with his fucking lackeys. He’s already planning to get the serum. We gotta take him out before he does.” Steve gritted his teeth.**

**This was not how he was planning for this to go. But as Bucky stood before him in his Captain Hydra black tac suit, Steve knew they were running out of options.**

**They needed someone unknown. Someone who could sneak in. Someone who was a shadow. Someone like… someone like you. As Steve looked at Bucky, the former Winter Soldier seemed to come to the same conclusion. His jaw tightened.**

**He was worried. Why the fuck wouldn’t he be? You weren’t enhanced. You had even told him you didn’t care about becoming enhanced like him. You didn’t need it. You didn’t look at Bucky differently because he had it. Hell, seeing him covered in blood, even hearing about him murdering people got you wet, for fucks sake. But you wouldn’t be able to bounce back after twelve hours. Worse, you might not even come back this time.**

**A snarl left the former Winter Soldier’s lips at that. Steve could watch his friend in concern.**

**_No._ ** **No, he wouldn’t think that way. If you didn’t come back alive, he would lose his shit. Winter would lose his shit. People were afraid of Steve? Bucky would become ten times more terrifying. People were already afraid of Bucky because of his Winter Soldier legacy. He’d give them a reason to be afraid of it more.**

**“If she dies… I will reign hell. I will kill them all with no hesitation.” His eyes were pure black in rage. Steve nodded.**

**This was a risky game they were playing. But John Garrett needed to be eliminated. First, he’d talk to you. Then the plan would begin.**

  
  


All things considered, you might’ve slapped Bucky when he had gotten home that night.

Ever since the spa, Shadow had made her presence loud and clear in you. She had always been apart of you, in you. She had been born that night when you had killed your boyfriend. She had been revived when you married James.

Now, Shadow had been slipping in more often. With the thought that the Avengers were back, Shadow was happy. Hydra would be getting what they finally deserved. But still, a dark thought loomed over you. 

If the resistance proved victorious, you could lose Bucky.

If Hydra toppled, you could be taken away from Bucky. 

What if he found someone else? Someone younger? Someone like Mrs. Rogers? What if he didn’t love you anymore? You resisted the urge to vomit as you placed the measuring cup full of ice cream for the creme brulee that you wanted to make tonight for you and Bucky in the microwave. You closed the door and punched the buttons for forty-five seconds. The front door opened, signaling your husband’s return. As the microwave made the whirring sound, you closed your eyes. 

The Winter’s Shadow opened her eyes. She even sniffed the air. Bucky made his way to the kitchen, seeing you there. 

“Evenin’ doll.” When you turned, Bucky mentally did a turn back. Winter awoke, purring in delight at seeing his partner. The Winter’s Shadow looked at her husband. A noise came from you. 

Yup, definitely her. 

Now, Bucky was no stranger to Shadow popping in and out every so often. Usually, he’d let Winter take over when that happened. 

But this?  
  
This he was not prepared for. Bucky walked out of the kitchen, beginning to walk to the living room. She followed. Looming behind him. Like a shadow. He could even see your shadow reflecting off of the lamplight that you had turned on. Bucky shed off his jacket, draping the black jacket onto the couch. His metal arm shifted, his plates moving as his metal and flesh hand came up to loosen his tie.

Voice low and guttural, she spoke. _“You’re going to leave us.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Bucky paused from where he had loosened his cuff links. Even Winter paused. 

_What on earth?_ He looked at you. 

“What?” Bucky replied. “I’m not going to leave you.” A metal hand helped get rid of the other cuff link.

 _“Yes, you are.”_ Bucky let out a sigh as he pulled his links down, unbuttoning his shirt, beginning to take it off. He laid it next to his shirt as he took a deep breath. 

Really, he didn’t know where this was coming from. The past five years since the spa had made you antsy. Now, Bucky’s time was divided between you, work, and the Avengers. He had become apart of the resistance, apart of the Avengers. He had gained another family. 

Now shirtless, your husband turned to look at her. Shadow gazed at her husband’s half-naked form, nearly purring with delight. You couldn’t help but stare from the fines of your mind. After being rescued by Hydra in Siberia, Bucky had put on weight. He wasn’t as lean as he was before. Now he could eat all he wanted. He could choose what to eat now. Bucky had gotten beefier if that was even possible. But, being a supersoldier made it possible. Shadow’s gaze wandered, lowering down. She eyed his broad shoulders, admiring how his muscle flexed and ripped as he walked towards her. A firm flesh hand held her head up. 

Bucky had experience with Shadow. Had even met her on occasion. But no one would be able to know her more than Winter. 

So when she met her husband’s eyes, they were cold. Emotionless. 

The Winter Soldier was back. The microwave beeped. 

It was on. 

Winter looked at his Shadow. Studied her. 

_“Now… where has this outrageous thought come from?”_ Winter questioned, cocking his head. Shadow didn’t answer. Her lips curled up into a snarl. 

Now that Winter didn’t have to answer to any master, he was free to do pretty much whatever his heart desired. He stayed back in Bucky’s mind, waiting. Guiding him. Winter knew this new world better than Bucky. So, who better to lead him then Winter?

 _“It isn’t an outrageous thought,”_ Shadow snarled, _“it’s a valid concern.”_ At that, Winter raised an eyebrow. Rage simmered in him. He had already had a shitty day at work, and now this? This did not help at all. It was making it worse. 

_“Oh?”_ Clearly, that was not the correct response, because Shadow scowled deeply. Anger shimmered in her eyes. Winter was beginning to get frustrated. Shadow could smell the animosity rolling off of him, so she fell onto her knees. This was the correct reaction because Winter’s flesh hand gripped her jaw up again. A snarl was on his lips. 

_“Go on then. Tell me your concerns, wife.”_

_“I am not your wife.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Winter snapped. A metal hand snaked into her hair, yanking it tight. Shadow cried out as he gripped her hair, his plates shifting. Moving. Winter growled deeply. 

_“You. Are. My. Wife.”_ he enunciated each word, making sure it sank in. Shadow only whimpered. His grip loosened, if only slightly. He threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her shouts in Russian. He pulled his tie from the couch.

 _“I will not talk to you like this. You’re acting like a child!”_ Winter roared. Shadow bit at him. 

_“I am not acting like a child!”_ she roared. Winter slammed her down to the floor. She screamed in anger. Then her screams became muffled.

He was gagging her. Shadow screamed and shouted from where she had been gagged, her sounds muffled. She was still glaring at him from her spot on the floor. Winter yanked her hands behind her back. Shadow protested, her voice muffled. A clicking sound got her attention. Winter had been taking off his belt, securing her hands together. He tightened it, but not enough to hurt. Just to keep her hands tied.  
  
Then he picked her up again, flinging her over his shoulder, and began to walk out of the living room.

Several times, her feet nearly collided with his face. But Winter didn’t care. He avoided the bedroom. They didn’t need to go there now. Going there wouldn’t solve their problems. His footsteps, along with her shouts, followed them to the room on the second floor. Winter kicked the door open. The room had been made into an office. It was where they worked. Bucky had his desk and laptop on the right side of the room, and a couch. You had your own couch on the left side of the room, with a coffee table and your endless supply of nail polishes in a plastic box under the table. A mirror, like the one in the bathroom, was slanted against the wall adjacent to the door. Winter put her down in front of it. 

By now, Shadow’s voice had become hoarse from her yelling. Now, she was glowering at her husband. Winter stepped back from her, walking to close the door. Shadow stayed put, watching her husband. 

_“Now are you going to listen?”_ Winter demanded. Shadow was going to say something, but instead, she gave a curt nod. His anger simmered. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. Walking towards her, he stood behind her. He yanked the tie from her mouth, allowing her to grasp her breath again. By now, his tie was darkened with her spit. It made him hard.

 _“Kneel.”_ She dropped to her knees, looking down at the floor. 

_“I want you to look, wife. Look at us in the mirror.”_ Shadow’s eyes drifted up, watching their reflections in the dark. 

_“Lights on.”_ She blinked at the brightness. 

_“I didn’t think I needed to say this, but apparently I have to,”_ Winter spoke coldly. The lights in the room made the rage in his eyes all the more present. 

_“I’m not going to leave you. Why do you think I’m going to leave you?”_ Winter asked. Shadow sniffed. It made Winter worry. 

_“Hydra.”_ _  
_ _  
_ At the mention of their former tormentor, Winter growled low in his throat.

 _“What about Hydra?”_ Winter questioned as he popped the button on the back of her dress. She shivered.  
  
_“If Hydra falls… I don’t want to lose you.”_  
  
He pulled the zipper down. He pulled her dress down to reveal her breasts to him. Winter snarled. The blue-eyed man pressed a soft kiss against her spine, making her back arc. 

_“You aren’t going to lose me. How long have we been married now?”_ Winter questioned. The sound of his tac pants echoed through the room. 

He had gone commando tonight. Or, Bucky had. Shadow swallowed, her eyes greedily drinking in the sight of his cock. She could hear you shudder at the sight. She drank in the veins on his thick shaft, the drops of cum splattered on the crown of his cock. 

_“Decades,”_ she answered with a rough voice. When he stepped forward, she could feel his erection pressing against her back. She mewled. Winter allowed himself to smirk.

 _“That’s right. If we failed in bringing down Hydra, I wouldn’t mind being stuck with you for the rest of my life. It doesn’t bother me. If Hydra fell, I’d still want to be married to you. I’m not going to leave. Neither is James.”_ At the mention of him, you sighed in relief. Shadow hummed in agreement. 

A metal hand traveled down her shoulders, brushing over a taut nipple that turned into a hardened nub at the contact. 

_"See? Your body knows who it belongs to."_ His hand traveled down to her stomach, creating soft little circles on her skin. The temperature difference made her toes curl. When his fingers brushed over her folds, he felt her wetness on his fingers. It made them slippery. 

See, as much as you loved your husband and his dick, Shadow seemed to love it more than you. Which was an insult, honestly. You were going to have words with her once Winter and she were done with their damn playdate.

 _“Mmm… even your pussy knows who it belongs to. Who owns this pussy? Tell me.”_ Winter growled. 

_“You,”_ she gasped, _“You own this pussy.”_

_“That’s right.”_

Shadow cried out as he shoved his fingers deep inside her, curling them against her hilt. She sobbed with pleasure as her orgasm slammed into her, the former brainwashed assassin jerking her body against his. Winter groaned deeply in her ear as he felt her walls clench around him. Metal fingers slipped in and out of her cunt, riding out her orgasm. He watched with a proud expression as his metal fingers glistened due to his wife’s slick. His flesh hand gripped his cock as he took his metal fingers in his mouth, sucking off her slick, groaning. 

He pulled his metal fingers out of his mouth. _“Turn around.”_ He instructed. Shadow turned, facing him. Her back was facing the mirror completely now, blocking the glorious view of his cock. 

Her mouth went dry. 

_“You see this, my love?”_ Winter whispered.  
  
_“This dick is yours. You own it. You own me. I love you.”_ Winter spoke, hushed. Tears sprung in Shadow’s eyes. She wept. His metal hand caressed her face.

Winter hadn’t wanted to get married. He had fully detested the idea when Hydra had brought the idea forward. He didn’t need a wife. A wife would not satisfy his needs.  
  
But then he had met her. His little Shadow. When he ate her out the first time, it was like an awakening for him. Then, when they were married by a man reading off a Hydra leaflet, forced to swear in their oaths, he had found out she was still a virgin. 

Her ex-boyfriend had left her still a virgin. Not a woman. A feeling rushed over him. He could have smirked. 

Winter, Bucky- had made Shadow, you- a woman. That was when they knew. That they loved her. You.

 _“I’m going to mark you with my essence. You see this? This is what you make me do. You made this. This is only for you. No one else. No one else will be you. Understood?”_ Winter demanded. Shadow nodded. She could see the thick drops of cum smeared on his tip. Her eyes grew darker as she watched his flesh fingers tracing the veins of his cock, beginning to pump his dick with his fingers. 

_“I thought of you all day,”_ Winter hissed. _“I sat in that damn fucking office, thinking about how nice it’d be with your lips wrapped around my cock. Deepthroating me under the desk. God- fuck the things your mouth does to me-”_ He grunted. 

She had gotten wetter. If that was even fucking possible. Her fingers had been circling her clit, and slipped into her slit. A cry escaped her lips. Winter snarled as he watched. Shadow could see little drops of his cum beginning to smear on his fingertips. 

_“Faster,”_ he instructed. His wife cried out as she slipped her fingers in and out of her cunt, her husband watching with dark eyes, admiring the way her slick coated her fingers. His pace on his cock increased. It made him groan loudly. 

_“Fuck- I’m- Winter, please!”_ Shadow pleaded as she began to feel her walls clamping around her fingers. She was so close. So fucking close. Winter panted, his strokes becoming tugs as he reached the finish line. He needed to cum before her. He needed to see her, coated in his cum. Coated in him. The thought made him jerk violently. 

_“Close your eyes, baby.”_ Shadow shut her eyes and Winter grunted, spilling his load onto her face, her breasts, and her stomach. He shoved his flesh digits in her mouth, allowing her to taste him. With his flesh hand cleaned, he pulled them out of her mouth gently, smearing and spreading his essence all over her body. His touch was enough for her orgasm to come, Shadow screaming her release. Winter grunted as he held her in place because her body jerked. Her fingers entered his mouth as he licked and sucked, inhaling at the familiar taste of his wife. 

Winter gently laid her down. 

_“I’m gonna clean you up. Then I’m going to make you a woman all over again.”_ He whispered. Shadow nodded.  
  
He cleaned her up with his tongue. Gathered all of his cum in his mouth before he fed it to her. Then he entered her. Groaned at how good her cunt gripped his cock. Made love to her on the floor. Over and over. Once he spilled into her for the final time, her pussy milked him. Milked every last drop they were given. He slipped out of his wife, undoing his belt that kept her hands tied, carrying her to the bathroom to clean her up properly.

 _“I love you. I’m not leaving you. Don’t you ever doubt it again.”_ He whispered in her ear as he bathed her. Shadow could only weakly nod. 

_“That’s a good girl.”_

Once the former assassins were bathed and dressed, but Shadow insisting that she didn't want to wear anything, Winter and Shadow sank back, allowing Bucky and you to regain consciousness. 

You groaned. Bucky shushed you. He carried you back to the office, which reeked of sex. He placed your naked body onto his couch, pulling the blanket over you. It covered all the way up to your collarbone. He pressed a kiss onto your forehead as you dozed off. Not even bothering to open his laptop to get to work, he headed downstairs. He saw the microwave flashing with the word end on it. Perplexed, he opened the microwave. It was the melted ice cream you were planning to make creme brulee in before Shadow had made her appearance. 

He pulled the glass out of the microwave, putting the egg yolks in and mixing them together. He poured the mixture into the ramekins, putting the hot water in the pan. He put the ramekins in, carefully putting them in the already preheated oven. 

His stomach grumbled. Thank god you already made dinner. 

  
  
  


When Steven Grant Rogers entered the Barnes home, he noticed it was dark. And quiet. The former Captain America didn’t even bother to knock. He didn’t need to. But his night vision was shit. So he needed some lights on. He made his way upstairs, hearing sounds of someone typing away on a laptop on the second floor. He opened the door, revealing Bucky Barnes seated at his desk, eating the creme brulee you had planned to make earlier. 

You were knocked out on the couch. A wool blanket covered you, all the way up to your collarbone. Yours and his scattered clothes, along with the smell of sex, had given Steve the answer he needed on what exactly had occurred. 

“Evenin’, Stevie,” Bucky spoke as he finished the last of the creme brulee. He turned in his office chair. Blue eyes met blue-green ones as Steve looked at him. 

“You tell her bout the mission?” Steve asked. “Yeah,” Bucky replied. He got up from his chair. He walked over to your sleeping form, gently caressing your face and pressing a soft kiss on your forehead. You moaned in your sleep, muttering something that sounded like “stupid new Barbie movies.” Bucky chuckled deeply. Steve watched. 

You and Bucky were nothing like Steve and Mrs. Rogers and Tony. Steve could live without physical affection from Mrs. Rogers and Tony for long periods of time. Hell, they didn’t even see each other for eight hours a day on a weekly basis. But you and Bucky? You needed physical affection. Bucky stroked your hair before looking at Steve. 

“She isn’t a member of the Hydra Party,” Steve spoke. Bucky snickered. Steve gave him a look. Bucky snickered one more time. 

“She is a member of the Hydra Party. We swore in our oaths after we got married.” Bucky snickered. Steve looked at him again. 

“She’ll have to swear again. It’s for the mission.” Bucky stopped snickering and his eyes darkened. 

He knew the oath. You did too.  
  
“In front of everyone?” Bucky mused. “Sure, if you want, Buck.” Steve shrugged. 

“That isn’t why I came here, Bucky. There’s something else going on with the Hydra wives. They’ve been disappearing. Mrs. Rogers can’t go and investigate.” Steve spoke. Bucky’s eyes darkened further. All playfulness seemed to fade from his face. 

He had heard about the Hydra wives. But last he heard, there was an investigation going on. But he didn’t know if you wanted to go. You had heard of the Hydra Ladies Society. The Desperate Housewives of Hydra, you had nicknamed them. The reminder that you and Bucky had no wedding rings on your hands made him come back to reality. 

He remembered what he had told the team. He wanted to marry you. For real. You began to stir. The two supersoldiers heard you groan. You opened your eyes, closing them for a second. 

“Doll?” Bucky asked quietly. 

“Mmm?” You moaned sleepily. You waved at Steve sleepily. 

“How do you feel about getting married?”  
  
That woke you up. Realizing that you were still naked, you covered yourself with the blanket as you faced the Brooklyn Boys. 

“We’re already married, James.” You replied. Bucky shook his head. “No, doll, like actually married. I don’t want Hydra tainting this marriage anymore. I’ve been thinking about it for five years now. You know, since the spa? We never got wedding rings. I want us to get wedding rings. Us, a priest, and the Avengers with Cooper and Lila.” This time, you got up, the blanket falling down. Walking towards your husband with absolutely no shame whatsoever, you placed your hands on your hips. Steve noticed some scars and bruises on your body. It reminded him of the bruises he’d put on Mrs. Rogers and Tony. 

“So, you want us to actually get married so I can gossip with the Desperate Housewives of Hydra?” You raised your eyebrow. Steve blinked. You rolled your eyes at the Director of Hydra. 

“I’m a fucking assassin, Rogers. Jamie trained me himself. In between all that fucking, anyway.” You sighed, “anyway. You want me to wear a wedding ring so I can be undercover and all that shit?” You questioned your husband.  
  
“No. I want us to get married. For real. Not undercover, but you’ll have to do that, too. I love you, doll. Let's get married with real wedding rings.”  
  
Barbie, help you. He seemed one hundred percent serious.


End file.
